Guevara
Main_Page > Vampire: The Requiem > Bloodlines > Guevara Quote “You may think that those who serve under you are loyal, but I know which of them diablerised your grandchilde. Now, shall we discuss my families sole rights to the control of the drug trade through your city my dear Prince?“ Description (Abridged) The Guevara Bloodline is an offshoot of the Mekhet clan and is drawn exclusively from the mortal stock of the criminal Family that gives the bloodline its name. Kindred records differ as to the precise nature and date of the bloodlines first inception. Some scholars have noted the families mortal lineage stretches back to Mexico’s first nights, with the coming of the Conquistadors, other say that the lines true creation as a proper bloodline came about much later than this, at the turn of the nineteenth century. As to the nature of the Bloodline, it is identified by strong connections to blood and lineage. These points are enforced by the bloodlines mystical power over blood, known as Sanguinus, and their close and almost exclusive family network of crime, trade and politics. Indeed the close connection that members of the Guevara line have to their own has led to members of the Bloodline referring to themselves as ‘The Family’, and think of it as an entity almost unto itself. From their heartland in Mexico, the Family has built its fortune throughout most of Latin Americas cartels and crime syndicates, and it is said that anywhere crime and corruption prosper in these countries, a network of Family members can be found growing fat from the misery of others. Although many South and Central American countries have Family broods, it is known that they have sometimes run foul of some Lancea Sanctum strong cities where their dark influence and criminal business practices have led some to call them Corruptors. The South and West Coast United States have seen an expansion in Family activity over the years, and anywhere that Hispanics can be found in any numbers in the US could be a nexus for Family activity. The other well-known commonality that runs throughout all Family members is a strict, almost overbearing adherence to the Traditions. These rules of the night are thought to be passed down under the guidance of the Families elders who suffer few misdemeanors of these laws to go unchallenged, even if that means an outright show of violence or even Final Death if such is needed to bring offenders to bare. This has ingratiated more than a few Dons into prime positions within some Prince’s domains, and equally has led to jealousy among others who feel outdone by the guile of an Unaligned Kindred. Many though are wary of the Guevara, as their powers over blood have led some to label them as dangerous wild cards in the eternal struggles of Kindred society. Many, especially some vocal members of the Lancea Sanctum have called for an outright Blood Hunt upon the Family. Basic Information (Abridged) '-Parent Clan:' Mekhet '-Disciplines:' Auspex, Celerity, Obfuscate, Sanguinus '-Weakness:' may only regain willpower from acting on vice External Links *Official Guevara Discussion - discuss the Guevara at the official White Wolf forums *Guevara Bloodline E-book - The one and only sourcebook for the Guevara, also contains complete history + disciplines + other information *Guevara Elders - The statistics and histories of the Elders of the Guevara.